


Chiroptera

by Alnia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Daddy Kink, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnia/pseuds/Alnia
Summary: Nero a peur d'une petite créature et s'accroche à Dante, Vergil doit le punir.Tout est dans les Tags o/
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	Chiroptera

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey !  
> Bonjour et bienvenu !  
> Petit threesome aujourd'hui !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Aru-nya.

Il y avait peu de chose qui faisait peur à Nero, il fallait dire, avec son héritage démoniaque, c'était bien plus souvent lui qui faisait peur que l'inverse. Sa plus grande peur serait sûrement de perdre celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et de voir encore une fois sa famille se battre à mort. Mais il était fort désormais, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il pensait que miraculeusement avec l'apparition de ses nouveaux pouvoirs il n'aurait plus cette crainte face à cette créature. Cette chose, noire, griffu et mince. Mais ce n'était pas le cas malheureusement pour lui et il se cachait derrière son oncle après avoir crié en voyant la créature, le regard que lui avait lancé Vergil après son cri l'avait découragé d'aller se cacher derrière ce dernier, en gémissant de peur comme un enfant.   
Dante lui était mort de rire et se tenait les côtes en regardant le fils de son frère tremblant comme une feuille face à une petite bestiole qui avait probablement beaucoup plus peur de lui que l'inverse.  
De son côté, Vergil était déçu du comportement de son fils face à une créature si faible.  
Quoi ? Quelle pouvait donc être cette créature ?   
Il s'agissait de Chiroptera, plus connu sous le terme de Chauve-souris.  
Nero en avait une peur bleu depuis qu'une nuit, enfant, l'une de ses petits animaux avait eu l'excellente idée de se coincé dans ses cheveux... Il avait mis du temps avant de réussir à la sortir de cet étrange piège et n'en supportait plus la vue.  
La petite chauve-souris avait élu depuis longtemps domicile dans le grenier de l'immeuble et s'était vu chassé de sa maisonnée lors d'un grand nettoyage que Vergil avait imposé, trouvant la pièce décidément beaucoup trop crade et non utilisé correctement. Il pourrait faire tant de chose d'un espace aussi grand... Comme par exemple y mettre Dante les jours où ce dernier lui taperait trop sur les nerfs et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où le ranger pour être au calme.

Revenons en à la situation présente : Vergil regardait toujours son fils avec un regard déçu et réfléchissait à une myriade de correction adapté pour corriger ce comportement, comme l'attacher nu dans une pièce où siégeait des centaines de chauve-souris, ou encore de lui faire rencontrer de grands démons dont l'apparence ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'une de ces créatures.  
Autre chose qui dérangeait Vergil était la proximité entre son fils et son frère. Dante était le sien. Revendiqué depuis belle lurette et traînant encore une légère odeur de lui malgré la douche qu'il avait pris plus tôt dans la journée. Mais maintenant cette odeur se faisait remplacer par celle de son fils et il n'aimait pas ça, bien sûr il permettait une certaine proximité entre les deux, mais Dante n'hésitait jamais à prendre Nero dans ses bras et il était sûr que si Nero lui faisait signe, il écarterait les cuisses immédiatement. Il fallait qu'il empêche ça.  
Il grogna un peu avant d'attraper avec rapidité la chauve souris par ses ailes et la sortie délicatement de la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

-Nero ? Je suppose que vous savez que ce comportement est inadmissible et que vous devez être puni pour cela.

Ce n'était pas une question et Nero frissonna au ton employé par son père. Il savait qu'il allait en prendre plein le cul, littéralement. Il s'accrocha un peu plus à Dante sous le grondement de son père.

-Il est à moi. Dante, amène le dans la chambre s'il te plaît.  
-Tu as entendu gamin.

Et c'est ainsi que Dante renversa Nero sur ses épaules, le portant comme un sac à patate, ainsi sa tête se retrouva relativement proche du cul de son oncle et il n'hésita pas à caresser ce dernier avec sa joue tout en regardant Vergil. Les trois se retrouvèrent bien vite dans la chambre que Dante et Vergil partageaient ensemble et Nero se retrouva sur le lit.

-Déshabille le... Et déshabille toi aussi.

Nero se trouva donc bientôt nu contre son oncle, surpris du fait que l'homme plus âgé obéisse si bien au légèrement plus âgé de la pièce.  
Enfin ces questions s’arrêtèrent bien vite quand Vergil l'allongea sur ses genoux et commença à caresser ses fesses nues avant de subitement lui mettre une délicieuse fessée qui résonna dans le silence de la pièce.   
Nero poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de douleur et apprécia le mouvement de friction que le mouvement entraîné entre les cuisses de Vergil et sa queue qui se retrouva déjà à durcir.

-Oh on dirait que le gamin aime ça...  
-Ce n'est pas le seul à ce que je sache Dante. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai déjà un fils à punir. En attendant prépare toi. C'est un ordre bien sûr.

Nero devina plus qu'il ne vit Dante frissonner et s’exécuter.

-Dante vient par ici je veux qu'il voit à quel point tu peut être bon et obéissant pour moi.

Il se déplaça donc de sorte que tous les deux le voit et continua à s'ouvrir de ses doigts sous le regard très intéressé de Nero qui devenait d'autant plus dur que Dante écartait ses cuisses, ne laissant aucun mystère à ce qu'il faisait. Il gémissait même de plaisir de ses propres actions.  
Le plus jeune était totalement captivé par la vision devant lui et fut surpris de nouveau quand un grand « SMACK » résonna et qu'une légère douleur suivit sur ses fesses. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie sous la main de son père, ses cris se mélangeant aux gémissement de Dante.  
Une fois ses fesses colorées d'un joli rouge, comme la couleur que son jeune frère aimait tant, Vergil arrêta ses fessées et attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant, abandonné par Dante après que ce dernier en ait pris une dose avant de faire ce qu'il faisait toujours, à savoir se préparer de ses propres doigts comme lui avait ordonné Vergil. Le flacon dans les mains, il en reversa entre les deux fesses de Nero qui gémit au contact froid du lubrifiant sur son derrière chauffé. Puis Vergil en mis également une petite dose sur ses doigts avant de l'amener directement vers le lieu de sa convoitise ; le trou plissé de son charmant fils.  
Il passa quelques instants à seulement masser le muscle avant de rentrer durement son doigt, ne pensant même pas au fait que cela pouvait blesser le plus jeune et ne tarda pas à en ajouter un deuxième, puis un troisième quand il entendit des gémissement de plaisir de la part de Nero.   
Une fois que Vergil eut décider que son fils gémissant était prêt, il le renversa sur Dante qui, surprit par le soudain mouvement, avait enfoncé ses doigts en plein dans sa prostate, ce qui avait eu pour effet de le faire jouir sur le coup, se tachant lui même ainsi que Nero.  
Vergil lança alors un regard sadique à son frère et lui dit d'une voix dangereusement excité :

-Tu sais que je vais devoir te punir pour avoir jouit sans ma permission cher frère ?  
Dante ne fit que frissonner à ses mots et Nero sut que cela devait être une scène habituelle pour les deux frères. Vergil continua :  
-Mais ce sera pour un autre jour, aujourd'hui c'est le tour de Nero. Avoir peur d'une chauve-souris ? Mais quelle honte pour quelqu'un de notre lignée. Ce n'est pas une petite fessée qui vous pardonnera mon cher enfant, j’espère que vous le savez.  
-Je le sais père... Pouvons nous continuer cette punition maintenant.... Daddy ?

Vergil ne fut que plus excité par ce simple petit mot et remit une petite tape sur le joli fessier de son fils avant de se lever et de se déshabiller, finissant aussi nu que les deux autres.  
De son côté, Dante positionna mieux Nero sur son corps, leur deux torses en contact ainsi que leur sexe qui ne demandaient qu'à être caressé. Nero, joueur, en profita pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Dante et releva un peu ses fesses, les balançant sous le nez de son père en souriant.

-Punissez moi père !

Vergil soupira devant le comportement de son fils et attrapa les jambes de son frère, le rapprochant de lui, les cuisses toujours ouvertes et n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de pénétrer dans la chair de son frère, l’ouvrant sur sa queue durcie. Il grogna de plaisir tandis que Dante gémissait de plaisir en s'accrochant un peu plus au gamin qui l’écrasait.   
Puis il commença à le baiser, directement, sans lui laisser le moindre temps pour s'adapter.  
Nero grogna, se sentant vide et n'appréciant que très peu le fait que son père et favoriser le cul de Dante au sien, mais ça, se fut avant de le sentir reculer et le pénétrer lui cette fois-ci, aussi durement qu'il l'avait fait avec son oncle et il lâcha un petit cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir. Contrairement à Dante, il n'était pas habitué à recevoir quelque chose de si gros dans cette partie là de son corps.  
Vergil commença directement un rythme punitif qui fit crier Nero de pur extase, son père frappait si délicieusement contre sa prostate qu'il ne pensait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là. Puis soudain, un sentiment de vide extrême, son corps était de nouveau vide et il eut beau reculer les hanches, le sentiment de plénitude ne revint pas. Vergil baisait Dante de nouveau, sous les gémissement puissant de ce dernier. Nero pleura sous la frustration et balança les hanches pour signifier à son père qu'il avait besoin de plus, mais ce dernier resta aveugle à ses mouvements et continua seulement de baiser Dante avec passion.

-Oui Verge ! Plus !  
-Tu n'es qu'une salope qui ne veut que se faire remplir Dante.  
-Uniquement par toi ! Ah ! Et puis tu parles de moi mais le gamin n'est pas mal non plus pour ça.  
-Vous n'êtes que des salopes tous les deux. Mes petites putes à moi.

Cette fois ce ne fut pas Dante qui répondit à Vergil, non, lui était trop occupé à griffer légèrement le dos de Nero en criant avec l'augmentation du rythme de son frère, non, ce fut Nero qui lui répondait avec une voix qui respirait le manque et l'envie :

-Oui Daddy, je suis une petite salope pour ta bite alors remplie moi s'il te plaît !

Face à une telle demande, Vergil grogna de plaisir et délaissa enfin un peu son frère, repénétrant Nero et le baisant au même rythme qu'avec celui avec lequel il baisait Dante il y a quelques instants.  
Nero nageait sous le plaisir, entre son père qui le fourrait si bien et le frottement entre son pénis et celui de Dante il ne pouvait que gémir de pur bonheur. Il finit par embrasser son oncle pour faire taire ses gémissement, ce qui, visiblement ne plut pas à son père qui tira sur ses cheveux, le décollant ainsi de son oncle et enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans ses hanches, faisant couler un peu de sang en grognant.

-Il est à moi. Garde tes lèvres pour toi.

Nero gémit de douleur avant de hocher quelques peu la tête.

-O... Oui père ! Je ne recommencerais plus !  
-Bien. Je l’espère pour toi.

Dante de son côté restait étonnamment calme, quoi que gémissant légèrement de frustration. Il attendait calmement que Vergil s'occupe de lui comme à son habitude, ce qui viendrait avec certitude une fois que le gamin serait venu donc il n'hésitait aucunement à frotter légèrement leur deux corps, entraînant la friction de leur deux sexes ce qui les fit gémir tout deux.  
Comme Dante l'avait prévu, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus avant que Nero ne jouisse, criant le nom de son père à répétition pendant son orgasme.  
Vergil lui ne perdit pas son temps à attendre que son fils sorte de l'orgasme avant de sortir de son corps et de rentrer à nouveau dans celui, impatient de Dante puis il recommença à le baiser puissamment, proche de son propre orgasme. Ses coups étaient puissant et tapaient toujours droit dans la prostate de Dante qui voyait des étoiles et qui le suppliait de continuer.  
Il ne tarda pas à jouir, criant à en crever les tympans du pauvre Nero, mais Vergil ne s'arrêta pas avant de jouir également, faisant couler une série de larmes à son frère à cause de la surstimulation.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois empilé l'un sur l'autre, couvert de sperme jusqu'à ce que Dante ne finisse pas se plaindre du poids des deux autres. Ce fut alors le moment que choisit Vergil pour regarder Nero avec un regard signifiant qu'il était de trop et qu'il ferait mieux de partir si il ne voulait pas reprendre une fessée qui serait plus dure cette fois (oui il est fort il fait passer beaucoup de chose par son regard le Vergil). Une fois Vergil décalé, Nero se leva et contempla son torse couvert de sperme avant de soupirer et de foncer sous la douche en passant une main sur ses fesses douloureuses, toujours sous le regard de son père.  
Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Vergil retourna contre Dante et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Alors comme ça je suis à toi ?  
-Tu en doutais ?  
-Non mais j'aime bien te l'entendre dire Verge !  
Vergil soupira mais ne dit rien, se contentant de nettoyer le sperme sur leur deux corps avant de prendre Dante dans ses bras.  
-On recommencera avec Nero?  
-Il a besoin de se faire discipliner Dante, bien sur qu'on recommencera. Jusqu'à ce qu’il ait comprit que tu es à moi et qu'il doit faire honneur au sang qui coule dans ses veines.  
-Tu as juste envie de son petit cul avoue.  
-Ta gueule Dante.

Et ce fut sur l'éclat de rire de Dante qui s'ensuivit que Vergil se leva et alla prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre et que Dante lui, s'allongea tranquillement dans les draps, désirant faire une petite sieste après toute cette agitation.


End file.
